Colonial Day
by ptdf
Summary: "Just got a call from a Sagittaron contact, they've finished the vote tally. It's Zarek. They're announcing it any minute on the wireless." Episode 1.11
1. Colonial One

**1. Colonial One**

* * *

_The marble column is cold to his touch. Suits hurry past him, sending dust motes dancing in the sunlight. The Ministry is a tacky building, from a tacky time. And he is still in awe of it._

Billy walked past empty seats towards the forward cabin. Dust motes might be dancing in the fluorescent light. Desperate accommodations, for a desperate time. He wondered again whether it was crazy to put on a tie every morning – maybe even apocalypse could have a silver lining.

The office wireless was on.

"Morning, Nyota. What's the magic number?"

She smiled. "Still forty-seven-eight-ninety-nine."

"Good, starting the day off on the right foot."

Gray spoke without turning. "I think they got a head-start, Billy."

"… _puppet Quorum that will rubberstamp every edict this power-mad schoolteacher will…"_

"Talk wireless?" said Billy. "If we're going to rebuild civilization, can't we start with the good parts?"

"It could be worse," said Gray. "I heard a good one the other day: how do you tell a human from a Cylon?"

Billy thought about it. "I guess what makes us human is…"

"…_fatuous gas bag who's made a fortune in kick-back deals…_"

Gray sighed. "Time to relax in the Presidential Suite."

He went into Roslyn's office. Billy tried to ignore the broadcast.

He was almost succeeding when Tory stormed into the office.

"Attack?" asked Nyota.

"I wish. Just got a call from a Sagittaron contact, they've finished the vote tally. It's Zarek. They're announcing it any minute on the wireless."

Billy exhaled slowly. "Frak… There's no jumping away from that."

"Sure there is," said Tory, "just leave the _Astral Queen_ behind."

Billy grinned. "I'll be sure to raise it with LR."

Gray and Roslin turned as he walked in.

"Excuse me, Madam President, you're gonna want to hear this."

**#**

"…_Roslin and her confederates will no longer be able to ignore us. People of the fleet, look up – the winds of change are blowing. A new era is about to dawn._"

Roslin looked from Gray to Billy. She certainly looked the mad school teacher now.

"That rabble-rousing populist. How did we not see this coming?"

"Laura," said Gray, "we don't exactly have a fully staffed office here…"

"I understand that, Wally. Which is why we prioritize. Zarek is a priority."

"Will you ask Adama for surveillance?" asked Gray.

"Proving Zarek right about the police state?" said Billy.

"I'm already the fascist, remember?" said Roslin. "We wait. Adama will be monitoring him for security reasons. Let's not add to Zarek's healthy sense of grievance until we have to. What of the rest of the Quorum?"

"Well," said Billy, "Perah Enyeto, the new Tauran representative, is waiting for an answer to her request."

"The answer is _no_," said Roslin, "Wally will talk to her."

"Understood," said Billy. "Also, Dr. Baltar won the Caprica seat."

"Like we need a celebrity playing politics," said Gray. "I hope he has the good sense to stay quiet."

"So say we all," said Roslin.

Nyota delivered a note to Gray. He scanned it and looked up.

"Zarek's office just called. They want to discuss protocol. They want to know whether you'll shake his hand."

"Everyone will be watching," said Billy. "Show them you haven't pre-judged him."

"This is _post_-judgement," said Gray. "Gods know he's done enough. Talk about shaking hands with the devil."

"I'll have to think about it," said Roslin. "Now, about the Quorum chamber. Why does it make me feel I'm on trial?"

"The prepcom insisted," said Billy. "They wanted it to resemble the one on Caprica."

"If they can't have all their powers," said Gray, "they'll start with the trappings. But we can't run on crisis mode forever – we'll need to wrangle with them on normalization."

"Delightful," said Roslin. "Thank you, boys, let's get ready for show-time."

Gray and Billy stood up to leave. Billy stopped at the door.

"Yes, Billy?"

"It's something Wallace said earlier. What would you say is the difference between human and Cylon?"

"I'd say the difference is a few billion in population, Billy. Our job is to keep that gap from widening."

"Yes, Madam President."

**#**

"… _money is worthless. And yet we're all held hostage to the idea of the way things used to be…"_

"Listening to that stuff will rot your brain," said Gray, walking into the office.

"That could help," said Tory. "Being right doesn't win you elections if everyone else is wrong."

"Cheery thought. We'll just have to be more persuasive. How's the draft mission statement coming along?"

"Food, employment, housing, education and healthcare," said Billy, handing him the folder. "But we need a storyline."

"I'll work on it tonight," said Gray. "What a day."

"Were you serious about not wanting to be VP?" asked Tory. "Not just being modest?"

"Absolutely," said Gray. "There were always people who wanted it more, and even a few who might be more competent at it. I'm not that modest. You kids are too young to remember Adar's career, that man was a machine - I guess that expression has a new meaning now. It's like the Leonese say: few people want to see how sausages are made. You need to want it bad, and be willing to let life take a backseat. I wasn't."

"What changed?" asked Billy.

Gray looked around. "What hasn't? We're less than fifty thousand. That's less than my hometown – the one I couldn't wait to get out of to join civilization. The pool is shallower. Street musicians are the best remaining performers in the galaxy. School teachers can become president, and maybe even advisors become advisees. Don't get me wrong, Adama and Roslin rose admirably to the occasion, and we're alive because of it. But suddenly there aren't that many better candidates around."

"Cheery thought," said Tory.

"How's the head-count?" asked Gray.

"Besides Virgon and Gemenon, Aerilon also declared for Zarek," said Billy. "The rest say they'll support us."

"Those frakking goat-herders really are a bunch of sheep," said Tory.

"And the wolf is lying among them," said Gray, standing up. "On that note, I still have work to do. Try to get some rest, tomorrow will be worse."

The two sat in silence.

"Thinking of her?" asked Tory.

"Actually," said Billy, "I was wondering how to tell a human from a Cylon."

"Easy," said Tory. "The Gemenese have a fail-proof witch-detection technique. You throw them out the airlock: if they're human, they're a martyr; if they're Cylon, they had it coming."


	2. Cloud Nine

**2. Cloud Nine**

* * *

Boomer maneuvered the Raptor towards the tree-silhouetted dome of _Cloud Nine_. Beyond it, the even larger shadow of _Galactica_ kept watch.

"I have to disagree, Madam President," said Billy.

"Even Dr. Baltar said it," said Roslin, not bothering with the view . "Governing is about making tough decisions every day. Some are very – very – distasteful, but still less repugnant than the alternative."

"But have we reached that stage?" asked Billy. "Even without Picon, Wallace still has a seven-five majority."

"I know he's been a mentor to you, Billy, but Zarek has the momentum. Wally is a great manager, not a communicator. Having been the implementer of unpopular government policies doesn't help. Did I tell you about the call from Miksa Burian?"

"The Aquarian representative?" asked Billy.

"He was wondering what the government could do for him," said Roslin.

"It's natural that they would want to influence policy…"

"This wasn't a debate about competing visions for the future of humanity, Billy. This was pork, horse-trading. Zarek has promised everything to everyone, he's lowered the level of political conversation."

"There's a Virgon saying," said Billy. "Democracy is the worst form of government except all those other forms that have been tried from time to time."

"If I start playing favorites," said Roslin, "it will tear this Fleet apart and destroy the office of the President. I need a VP that's an asset, not a liability. I need what little political capital I have for other battles."

"Granted," said Billy. "But why Dr. Baltar? Isn't he just a different liability?"

"Yes," said Roslin. "He's not our SOB, but he's not Zarek's either - that will have to be enough. Seems like we're having to pick the lesser of two evils too often these days."

The Raptor landed with a thud.

"We have arrived at our destination," said Boomer. "Please use caution when exiting the aircraft."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Roslin said crossing the hatch.

"Guess we'll have to upgrade you to Raptor One, Lieutenant," said Billy, "seeing how often you're on Presidential duty."

"Call me Boomer. No offense, but I'd rather be flying a military mission."

"I can understand. Could I ask you a random question, Boomer?"

"Shoot."

"Do you know how to tell a human from a Cylon?"

Boomer froze. "I have to go, I have another run to make."

**#**

Gray cut through the hanging gardens under the clockwork sun.

"Wallace?"

"Hey, Billy. Here to push the dagger in a little deeper?"

"You know I'm not any happier about this than she is."

"I thought she was different," said Gray.

"No, you thought _you_ deserved different," said Billy.

"Why you…"

"You would have advised her to do the same."

Gray took a deep breath. "That's the other problem with political office: vanity."

"What will you tell them?"

Gray smirked. "It used to be _to spend more time with family_, but most of us haven't got those any more, have we? She suggested health reasons - the irony!"

"We all lost…"

"You here to ask me to go out with a whimper, not a bang?" said Gray. "Don't worry, I hope I'm still enough of a gentleman."

"Actually," said Billy, "I was wondering whether it shouldn't _be_ a bang. LR wasn't different, but I think you can be. I want to help."

Gray looked at him. "Thanks Billy, that means a lot to me. But humanity is a town again, with barbarians at the gates and no King's army riding to the rescue. Laura has enough on her plate with Zarek. I'm not going to add to that by drawing away talent and promoting dissent, however righteous. I want you to stay with the government. Because it needs you, and because you'll do great things."

"Thank you, Wallace," said Billy, "that means a lot to me too. I guess that only leaves one issue."

"Yeah?"

"How _do_ you tell a human from a Cylon?"

"You don't, Billy. You frakkin' don't."

**#**

Billy waited outside the Quorum restrooms. He considered how much he should wait.

"You're Roslin's boy, aren't you?" said Baltar, emerging slightly disheveled.

"Yes, Doctor, I'm Billy, we met a few times. May I ask why you are speaking so loudly?"

"Ah yes, I remember! Walk with me, Billy!"

As Baltar pulled him away, Billy noticed someone leaving the restroom in the opposite direction. Wasn't it that reporter, Palacios?

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long," Baltar continued in a normal tone.

"Not at all, it wasn't even five minutes."

"Well, you see… I've been under a lot of stress, lately, okay?"

Baltar focused behind Billy's shoulder as he spoke. LR had warned him about this. Difficulty in maintaining eye contact and following conversation. A mild form of autism? The sharpest mind in the Fleet had its own issues.

"Certainly, I… I'd like to congratulate you on your VP nomination."

"Of course I have what it takes!" Baltar paused. "Well, you should have thought of that before egging me on now, shouldn't you?"

"Doctor?"

Baltar focused. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"The President asked me to assist you however I can. I've taken the liberty of scheduling bilateral meetings all day today and tomorrow with the members of the Quorum."

"But my previous engagements…"

"Doctor, we don't have much time. Security arrested an assassin targeting the President, but he was somehow killed while in detention. We cannot allow Zarek to be one heart-beat away from the Presidency."

"Yes, yes of course."

"I keep thinking of is the President's white board. We're only 47,898 now. All Cylons need to do is sit back and let us finish the job ourselves. How low can we go before we're… unviable?"

Baltar considered it. "It's hard to say, Billy. The minimum viable population for vertebrates in the wild is around 10,000. But what of a technological species such as ourselves? Add in a DNA bank and planned breeding programs and we should be able to dip below that and still bounce back." He flashed a toothpaste ad smile – it certainly had political potential. "Naturally, smart young gentlemen such as ourselves would be expected to fulfill our reproductive duties."

Billy laughed.

"I'm only partially joking," said Baltar. "I'd be more worried with technological rather than genetic viability. Technology can keep us alive, but only as long as we can keep it running."

"If our technology doesn't kill us before that."

"Exactly."

"About that, Doctor… How do you tell a human from a Cylon?"

"Well, it's a complicated process. You see, the carbon nanotube matrix…"

"Not the test, Doctor. How can you _tell_?"

Baltar's eyes strayed again. "Humans are imperfect, of course. We were never going to build the best computer. But when computers can build themselves… They come so close to perfection, even their crimes are bigger than life…"


	3. Election Day

**3. Election Day**

* * *

Election day. Officials and staff fluttered around the Quorum chamber, counting repeatedly to twelve. Billy stood in a corner with the Virgon representative.

"Zarek is a rogue, Marshall," said Billy, "his policy proposals…"

Marshall Bagot smiled grimly. "This isn't about good policy, Billy – benevolent dictators and technocrats can do good policy. This is about _responsive_ policy. Democracy is about collectively making bad decisions. Virgon learned that the hard way. Who knows, if we'd given the Cylons the vote…"

"Now you're sounding like those Demand Peace hippies," said Billy. "Zarek has rejected the democratic process before – voting for him could be your last vote."

_Chairman Eriku called the meeting to order._

"Sorry, Billy," said Bagot. "Us little fish have to play the sharks against each other." He walked to his seat.

_"We will now proceed with the vote," said Eriku. "Aerilon?"_

_"Mr. Zarek, Mr. Chairman," said the Aerilon representative._

Billy collapsed on the seat beside Roslin. Gray's seat.

"That bad?" she asked.

"It's still breaking down fifty-fifty," said Billy. "You'll need to cast the tie-breaker."

"I'd been hoping to avoid that."

"Wasn't Baltar supposed to elect himself?" asked Billy.

"Wally might not have gotten even this far."

_Eriku continued: "Aquarion?"_

_"We too vote for Mr. Zarek," said the Aquarion representative._

Billy froze.

"Weren't they one of ours?" asked Roslin.

Billy watched in dread as the voting proceeded. Zarek gloated across the room. They would lose by one vote. Adama woud not accept the result – it would be martial law or civil war. The Fleet would tear itself apart.

_"Tauron?" asked Eriku._

_"Mr. Chairman, Tauron votes for Dr. Baltar," said Enyeto._

Billy echoed the shock on Zarek's face. He turned to Roslin, who was smiling. "What just happened? Did you have Adama talk sense into them?"

"Gods, no," said Roslin. "Zarek is right about that: we rely on Adama sticking to the civil-military relations he learned at the Academy, even though the Academy – and everything else - is gone."

"So how?"

"I gave her what she wanted," said Roslin. "Seems you can take the girl out of Tauron – and nuke it – but you can't take Tauron out of the girl. It's impressive how quickly the Ha'la'tha reorganized themselves. She wanted the Security Advisor called back from _Prometheus_ – said they could handle their own security."

"And their own smuggling, no doubt," said Billy. "This will come back to bite us."

"Undoubtedly," said Roslin. "Let's hope it is the lesser bite."

Eriku turned to Roslin. "Madam President, the Quorum is divided. I must ask for your vote."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman," said Roslin, standing. "It will not come as a surprise that my vote is for Dr. Baltar."

Half the chamber cheered, half looked on sullenly. Zarek stormed out.

"We did it," said Billy.

"Yes," she said. "Now the hard part begins."

**#**

The Colonial Day Celebration. The dancing and laughing could very well be taking place in Caprica. Perhaps some chose to temporarily forget the chase, others to celebrate that they were not yet caught. The dome's daylight had been drawn back, revealing the permanent night outside.

Billy noticed Zarek approaching and turned around.

"Billy?" Too late.

"Have you seen our fearless leader?" asked Zarek.

"Yes, Mr. Representative," said Billy, pointing her out.

"Ah, I see." Zarek didn't move. "She and I aren't that different after all, are we?"

"She is a woman of conviction."

"Undeniably," said Zarek. "Nothing quite as dangerous as a person in power convinced of their good intentions."

"Pragmatic paralysis may be a harm in itself."

"True enough." Zarek looked Billy in the eye. "But it won't help her in the coming election. You sure you're betting on the right horse?"

That was the last straw. "Who do you think you..."

"Excuse me," said Duala, cutting in. "Mr. Representative, may I steal this dance?"

Zarek was visibly annoyed, but recovered quickly. He smiled professionally. "Of course, I could not hope to compete." He looked towards Roslin. "I'll have to find another dancing partner."

Zarek looked at Billy and walked away. Duala took Billy's hand as the music started.

"Thanks for the rescue," said Billy.

"I'm keeping a tab," said Duala. "Zarek's a criminal, but is Baltar really VP material?"

"I'm actually impressed with his capacity for BS," said Billy, "and I don't mean 'battlestar'. He may already be more of a politician than we bargained for. He got me thinking…"

"Uh-oh."

"… about restarting civilization. So many of the scientists we have left are useless to us – at least in their microspecialty. What are we failing to record? What little formula will escape our attention and take our descendents generations to rediscover?"

Duala smirked. "Easy there, I haven't decided I want your genes yet."

Billy smiled. "How long will it take them to unlock the 'sacred artifacts' we leave them?"

"I actually think your New Dark Age of Man sounds rather optimistic."

"How?"

"You assume we survive."

Billy didn't have an answer.

"I envy you civilians," said Duala, "sitting around playing politics while the rest of us make sure you stay alive."

"I'll have to agree with Representative Bagot on that one. Without representation the Fleet will revolt. Adama can't shoot everyone for treason. Niccolo was wrong, Michel was right: what is force without consent? Do you know what is stronger than steel?"

"What?"

He kissed her.


End file.
